


Episode One: A Chance Encounter And The Best Coffee Ever

by FrostyKoala



Series: Filling the Void [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, M/M, Marine Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:59:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyKoala/pseuds/FrostyKoala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Stiles loses the greatest love of his life, will he be able to pick up the pieces and move on? (I don't really know how to summarize this yet, but it will be good I promise)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode One: A Chance Encounter And The Best Coffee Ever

**Author's Note:**

> More tags to come as story develops and the rating might change.

Episode One: A Chance Encounter And The Best Coffee Ever

 

He knew he should have set that extra alarm before he went to sleep. Now he was running late to class. He should have been more worried about being late to his Poli Sci class, and totally would have been, but his professor loved him and he had the highest grade in there. It was really more of a bird course for him.  
He wasn't focusing on where he was walking and, therefore, didn't notice the mass of muscled human flesh until he slammed right into it like a brick wall. He stood there, a little dazed, until the solid mass of muscle grunted.

“S-sorry... should have paid more attention to my surroundings,” Stiles stammered as he looked up into the clearest and brightest pair of green eyes he had ever seen.

“Yeah... that might help in the future,” the guy stated with a scowl on his face.

“Again, sorry,” Stiles repeated. He took in the guy's whole appearance, from the “messy-on-purpose” hairstyle, bushy (but neat) eyebrows, and chiseled jawline right down to his broad, strong shoulders, well defined chest that his grey Henley clung to (in all the right places), and the tight jeans that hugged his lower half very well.

“Yeah, well sorry doesn't get me to class on time,” he replied tersely.

“Well, let me make it up to you,” Stiles started, “Coffee, my treat.”

“No thanks, I-” he began, but Stiles cut him off with a raised hand.

“I won't take no for an answer.” Stiles tried to hide his giggle at how high the guy's eyebrows shot up. “Meet me at the Java Lava Cafe at eight. I'm Stiles, by the way.”

The guy's scowl intensified as he contemplated this. He must have seen the look of determination in Stiles's eyes, because he finally said, rather reluctantly, “Fine. I'll see you at eight. And I'm Derek.”  
Stiles just smiled, shook Derek's hand when he extended it, and started off again to his Poli Sci class. 

~*~*~*~*~

Stiles had half expected Derek to not show up, but he strode into the coffee shop at five til eight. Stiles waved him over to his table and motioned for the waiter once Derek was seated.  
Once their order was taken and they had their coffee in hand (Stiles with a brown sugar and cinnamon with extra cream and sugar and straight black for Derek), the sat in semi-awkward silence until Stiles couldn't take it any longer.

“So... What's your major?” he inquired.

“Anthropology,” was the short reply. “You?”

“Visual Arts with a focus on photography and a minor in Psychology.”

“That's a strange combination,” Derek stated, earning a chuckle from Stiles.

“Not as strange as you might think,” he supplied. He then launched into an explanation of why.

~*~*~

When a lull in the conversation came up, Derek checked his phone and swore.

“Everything okay?” Stiles asked.

“I have to go. I have formation in the morning,” he answered, “though I have really enjoyed this. You're a lot smarter than I gave you credit for.”

“Thanks... I think,” Stiles said with an air of uncertainty. He was pretty sure that he just got insulted and complimented in one sentence. 

“I meant that as a compliment. I already figured you were smart, I just didn't think you were almost genius level smart.”

“Oh, okay, haha,” Stiles stated while grinning. “So I take it your military?”

“Yeah.”

“What branch?”

“Marine.”

“Not really surprised...”

“Why do you say that?” Derek asked rather suspiciously.

“I just kinda figured with the way you're built. You're like a freaking tank. Most of the guys I know built like you are Marines.”

“Interesting. Well I hate to go, but I have to get some sleep. Night.”

“Yeah I need to go, too. Early class tomorrow. Let's do this again sometime.”

“Sounds good to me. Here's my number. Text me sometime.” Derek wrote his number on a napkin and handed it to Stiles. 

“Yeah, thanks. Will do. Later,” Stiles said as he got up and left. Derek sat there for a moment longer, wondering just what he was getting himself into. 

10:25 pm  
Hey it's Stiles... Just wanted to say that tonight was fun. 

10:27 pm  
Yeah, it was.

10:28 pm  
Well I just wanted to say g'night. Ttyl :)

10:30 pm  
Night.


End file.
